Collapse
by tuttutlookslikereyna
Summary: Reyna has just arrived at Camp Half Blood to spend time with Piper, however, when a mysterious demigod shows up in the dark of night, Reyna must fight to save the fate of the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

I

Reyna

 **Reyna took in the view.**

She had stood here once before, at the dawn of a battle that would decide the fate of the world.

"Gaea." She muttered the name under her breath. It was hard to believe that everything was slowly returning back to normal after almost four months. It seemed like it was only last week that they had returned the Athena Parthenos stopped Gaea from destroying the very place where she would now be spending the next two weeks. However time had flown since then.

The Romans had returned to New Rome under the command of not only their old praetor, but Frank Zhang as well. Frank had been made a praetor by Jason during their quest to the House of Hades, and it was a title that he definitely deserved. When they had returned to Camp Jupiter, Zhang had definitely taken up his end of the leadership. Secretly, Reyna was relieved. After nearly seven months of single handedly leading the Twelfth Legion, she was glad for the extra weight to be lifted off of her shoulders.

Of course, she couldn't share this with anyone at Camp Jupiter. Reyna was their cold, strong, fearless leader. However, after Gaea had been defeated, and the Greek and Roman camps had made an alliance, Reyna had become fierce friends with Piper Mclean. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite and a great listener. They had many late night Iris-Message conversations and Reyna was glad to have someone to talk to.

Now, standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill, Reyna could see Piper making her way along the path that led from Thalia's Tree into camp.

"Reyna!" Piper called happily as she ran forward to great Reyna.

"Hey Piper." Reyna smiled and hugged her friend.

"It's so good to see you again Reyna. I was starting to worry you were never going to take me up on my offer." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Reyna flashed Piper a grin. "Well you know Frank. I had to make sure he wouldn't burn down New Rome while I was gone."

Piper laughed. "Come on. Dinner is in half an hour and Chiron has a room ready for you in the Big House."

And together they started off on their way back to camp.

While they walked, Piper told Reyna about new demigods that had arrived at Camp, and their latest games of Capture the Flag.

"You got here just in time," Piper said. "We are playing again tomorrow and I want you on my team."

"Didn't you say you would have to ban me? Something about me being able to take on all of you by myself?" Reyna questioned with a sly smile?

"All the more reason to have you on my side," Piper laughed. "We got this."


	2. Chapter 2

II

Reyna

 **Reyna couldn't help but like the Greeks.**

She had been to Camp Half Blood before, but that was after a giant Primordial Earth Goddess tried to destroy it. Now, she was seeing the camp in full swing.

Even thought it was winter, Piper had said that they had a lot more demigods staying at camp than they had ever had, and she wasn't wrong. The place was packed. Demigods were milling around, talking, having snowball fights, or just killing time in their cabins waiting for dinner. What's more was the camp had just had snow and the grounds and buildings were covered in freshly fallen powdery flakes. It was like something she had seen in a movie when she was a kid.

"Mr. D has been in a good mood lately," Piper said. "So apparently that means we get snow."

Just then Chiron trotted up to them. "Hail Reyna." He reached out to shake her hand. "I hope everything is well at our sister camp?"

"It is Chiron. Thank you for having me." Reyna Replied.

"It's my pleasure. I know Piper has been dying for you to visit. She has been asking me about this visit for the past month." He shot Piper a smile and said, "I have a room in the Big House ready for you. I'll have Argus take your things up. In the meantime, why don't you and Piper head over to dinner."

"Thank you Chiron." Reyna said graciously.

As Chiron cantered off, Piper and Reyna walked towards the dining hall where a large fire was burning, and people were beginning to gather.

Reyna took her seat with next to Piper at the Aphrodite table, and waited for the rest of the campers to get seated.

While they were waiting, she struck up a conversation with Piper.

"… Well you know that Jason is in New Rome," said Piper. Secretly, Reyna felt relieved that she would not have to see her old collegue. "...and Percy and Annabeth are in the city visiting with Percy's parents," she continued. "They'll be in tomorrow for Capture the Flag, and I know Leo is around here somewhere. Probably off with Calypso…" Piper trailed off as Dionysus stood up to speak.

"Quiet down, quiet down," Dionysus said looking slightly annoyed. "We have a special guest this evening; Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano would you please stand up."

Whispers spread like wildfire throughout the tables of the dining pavilion, and finally died down when Mr. D spoke again.

"Ms. Ramiro will be…"

"Ramirez!" shouted someone from the Hermes table.

"Thank you Mr. Stoll. Anyway, the Roman praetor will be staying at camp for two weeks starting tonight. I would appreciate if you all would please treat her as a guest of honor." Then he added a very audible, "Even if she is a Roman." under his breath.

Chiron stood up from his wheel chair. "Now, now Dionysus we have no quarrel with the Romans. As we all know, they fought beside us in battle and have since become our allies…"

"Thank you Chiron," Dionysus interrupted. "I happen to be very hungry, so while we are on the subject of food, in honor of our Roman guest I say, ah, when in Rome." He bowed his head slightly and raised his hands, and food started to appear on the plates in front of them.

Following Piper, Reyna got up with her plate and walked over to the fire pit where the other Aphrodite demigods were scraping portions of their meal into the fire. Piper whispered a thank you to her mother, and Reyna, did the same, taking her fork and whisking off a particularly juicy rib and a piece of bread into the fire and whispered "Thank you mother."

After returning to their seats Reyna asked her cup for iced tea and dug in to her meal.

After dinner Reyna wanted some alone time. After spending the past day and a half travelling across the country, she was ready to relax, and have some time to think. So after the Campfire Sing-along, she bid Piper goodnight and followed Chiron up to the Big House.

Chiron led her through the front door, up the stairs, and down the hallway until they came to a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and Reyna stepped into the room.

It was cozy. Fairly small, with a bed pushed against one wall, a dresser pushed up against the other wall, and a stand up mirror in the corner next to the dresser. On the bed was her suitcase and backpack.

Chiron stood in the doorway. "Well, Argus has brought up your things, so why don't you unpack and make yourself at home. If you need anything, I am right down the hall on the left, and the bathroom is across from my office."

"Thank you Chiron. I'm fine right now. Goodnight."

Chiron looked at her and with a weary smile, he said, "Goodnight Reyna."

As Chiron Closed the door, Reyna turned around and made straight for her suitcase. She opened it up, and started unpacking, putting purple t-shirts and jeans into the drawers of the dresser. When she finished unpacking, she pushed the suitcase under the bed and started to undo the clasps of her cloak and armor.

Finally, dressed for bed in pajamas and a purple t-shirt that read "S.P.Q.R.," she sunk into her bed and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Reyna

 **The Dreams came quickly.**

She was running through the forest. It was dark, but pillars of moonlight pierced the canopy above, illuminating a path so that she could just see where she was going. From somewhere far behind her a wolf's howl pierced the eerie silence that blanketed the forest. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she knew she was being chased although she did not remember by what.

"Hellhounds," The thought popped into her head, "But why?"

She stopped running and took cover behind a tree. She had two options. Fight or hide.

Reyna chose the first. Her best plan of action would be to use the element of surprise. If she tried to hide the hellhounds would sniff her out.

Suddenly, her hands began working on their own. They drew two swords that were strapped to her back.

"That's weird," She thought. "These aren't mine. They aren't Roman, or even Greek."

Then, as she looked down at herself, she gasped. This was not her body. She was looking through the eyes of someone else. He was obviously a male, tall and well built; she could feel muscle, probably from years of using swords under the sleeves of his t-shirt.

From Reyna's point of view he looked older, probably around 18 or 19, although there was no way to tell. She could feel the straps of the faded bronze chest plate he was wearing resting on his shoulders but that was all the protection he had. Under it, he wore a white t-shirt, and faded jeans. Across his back, she could feel the two sheaths for his swords crisscrossing, and a on top of that, an old Swiss Army backpack.

She snapped back into reality. There was no time to be shocked. No time to wonder who she was.

Again, her body started acting of its own accord, of course now, she knew it was someone else working the controls.

She felt him tense up and he started to concentrate. All around him a thick grey mist started to form, obscuring her eyesight after about four feet.

His concentration finally broke and he was back on the move. Reyna could feel his senses flare, and felt hers do the same. Her eyesight sharpened, her hearing was crystal clear, and her mind completely calm.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of paws. Four at a time in short bursts. "The hellhounds," She thought. "Only one, but closing fast." She could hear the sharp intake of air through its nostrils and the exhale of breath as it ran. Then it stopped.

Another howl rang out in the silence, and Reyna opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Reyna

" **The dream had seemed so real."** thought Reyna, now sitting on the edge of her bed.

She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was two thirty in the morning, and she was wide awake. She could still feel the adrenaline in her blood, and the calmness that had come over her in her dream.

Then she heard it; a hellhound's howl; somewhere in the distance. It sounded exactly like the ones she had heard in her dream.

Reyna stood up. If the dream was real, and she was sure it was, then the boy was still out there. She had to help him, and find out who he was. If she was dreaming about him, he had to be important.

She went over to her dresser, fastened her armor and cloak, and was attaching her sword to her belt when she heard another howl, however, this time, it was closer.

Pausing to twist the silver ring on her finger, she put two and two together. "He's coming here." she breathed.

Hurrying now, Reyna fastened her sword, and flew out of her room, down the stairs of the Big House, and through the front doors.

When she exited the Big House, she was not surprised to find that the camp was covered in the same thick grey fog that the boy from her dream had summoned.

Shivers flew down her spine. If he could use the mist this effectively, he must be very powerful, but there was no time to waste.

She turned, facing the direction that the howls had been coming from, and set off at a run into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Greg

 **Fighting for control of your own body** was not the best thing to do when running from hellhounds. Unfortunately for Greg, he had been under a spell of some very bad luck.

"It was odd though." he thought to himself. One second he was running, and then suddenly, he was in out-of-body-experience mode. There had been an upside however. The girl that had decided to move into his head wasn't completely stupid.

He had been able to pick up on some of the girl's thoughts and emotions. He had felt surprise, a hint of fear, and then intense thinking, as if she was formulating a plan. Then he was back in control again. He had whipped up a cover of fog with the help of the _mist_ and he was back on his way. The girl it seemed had left, and he was back in control.

"Hopefully for good." he thought.

The next howl snapped him back to reality. From the distance of the sound, Greg reasoned that they were closing in on him, and without any more hesitation, he started off in a run.

LINEBREAK

Ten minutes later, Greg felt like he was dying.

Gasping for breath, he stopped, hands on his knees, breathing hard. He could hear the hounds barking now behind him. At this rate he had maybe 2 minutes before they caught up to him.

"Last stand." He thought. However, when he looked up he saw the tree. It was a pine tree. "The tallest one around," Travis had said. "Sitting on top of a hill, and guarded by a dragon. Oh, and the golden fleece hanging from its branches."

" _The_ Golden Fleece?" Greg had asked in slight disbelief.

"That's right. It's a long story, but in a nutshell, a couple campers and a satyr managed to steal it from Polyphemus and return it to camp."

Now, looking at the fleece, suspended on the lowermost branches of the tree, it looked like a beacon of hope. Even in the dark of night, the moonlight reflected off of it. It was like a lighthouse in the fog.

Just then he heard the padding of paws behind him.

Greg whirled around, swords drawn, the Stygian Iron blades flashed in front of him.

Standing in front of him were two of the largest Hellhounds he had ever seen. He had fought a Hellhound before in Indianapolis, and it was not one of his fondest memories. However, the one he had fought was maybe half the size of the ones now standing in front of him. That and there were two of them this time.

The Hellhound on the right let out a snarl and moved right, circling Greg like he was a fish in a barrel, looking for an opening his defense. The other hellhound circled left.

A bead of sweat ran the side of Greg's head. "This was it." he thought.

The first Hellhound lunged.

LINEBREAK

Luckily, Greg knew how to use his swords.

He parried the razor sharp claws with his right, and with his left hand, he slashed at the Hellhound, but missed. The hound backed up, and circled around again.

Behind him he heard another snarl, and his instincts kicked in. He ducked, and sliced the belly of the beast. However, the cut had not been deep. The hellhound hit the ground, sliding and then turned around for another pass.

Sick of being attacked like a sitting duck, Greg charged. His swords were a blur, stabbing, slashing, and intercepting strikes. They felt like extensions of his body. A part of him.

Unfortunately, two monsters were too many to handle. While he was focused on the second hellhound, the first raked its claws across Greg's back and knocked him off balance. The second hound, seeing an opening, ran straight into him, throwing him backwards on the ground, and pinned him down with its massive front paws.

Greg closed his eyes, and waited. He could feel the hot breath coming from its muzzle, and heard teeth snapping, as if anticipating a bite.

The bite never came. What he heard next was the quiet whistle of sharp metal cutting through the air, and then the sound it made as it found its target.

He heard the hellhound whimper, and then its muscles went limp.

Greg quickly rolled over, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the now dead hellhound.

Then he heard a voice say, "C'mon get up." Suddenly a hand was in front of him. He took it, and pulled himself to his feet.

He looked at the hand, and then at the person attached to the hand. She was about as tall as he was, and looked around the same age as well; 18 or 19 years old; she a slightly dark complexion, long brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Reyna." said the girl, slightly out of breath.

Greg looked at her and said, "Greg."

As if to alert them that it was still there, the hellhound snarled.

He and Reyna turned and faced the beast and, catching Reyna's eye, nodded, took a deep breath, and then ran at the monster, Reyna close behind.

LINEBREAK

For having just met each other, they fought well together. They were a well-oiled machine. Reyna drew its attention and parried its attacks with her sword. The hellhound, leaving its flanks defenseless, was easy prey for Greg. He brought his swords down together on the beast's neck and with an audible tub, it fell.

The hellhound disintegrated. The golden dust was drawn to the stygian iron which had killed it, and was absorbed by the blades.

Greg turned to Reyna. "Thanks,"

"No Problem." said Reyna, shooting him a glance.

Together they stood in silence for a moment catching their breath, and then something clicked in Greg's brain.

"So it was you. You're the one who was inside my head." said Greg, giving Reyna a curious look. "You knew where I was, and you came to find me."

"Yeah that was me," said Reyna apologetically. "Sorry about that." She paused, and then said, "It was a dream, but when I woke up, I heard the same howling sound, and then I knew you must be trying to get here…" she trailed off.

"Ah that would explain it. Still, I have no idea who you are, and also, why are you dreaming about m _e_? Greg wondered out loud.

Reyna was quiet, and her expression looked thoughtful. Twisting the silver ring on her finger, she said. "I was wondering that myself, but honestly, I have no idea, although I know someone who might." Then, she started walking up the hill towards the tree. "Come on," she said. "We better get you to camp."


End file.
